


大白菜种了十年，被莫名其妙出现的脆脆鲨吃掉了，该怎么办？

by Lonicera77



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera77/pseuds/Lonicera77
Summary: 帕蒂今年十八了，有人不来给她庆生，她不太开心。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	大白菜种了十年，被莫名其妙出现的脆脆鲨吃掉了，该怎么办？

十八岁的小女孩能有什么烦恼？  
“你不懂，莫里森。”帕蒂说，手肘搁在行李箱的拉杆上边，“我已经到红墓市了。”  
“……‘不太方便’是什么意思？”她把手机塞进肩膀和侧脸之间，腾出手来展开地图。直走，过两个街区再拐弯，但丁的事务所就在那儿。“他当初答应会为我保留一个房间的！”  
“少叹气，这样会让你显得很老。”她边走边说，步子越来越快。但丁肯定又把窗帘上那些好看的蝴蝶结给拆了，但没关系，她这回带了稳重不失华丽的新饰品，他肯定喜欢。“我知道，我知道。他日子过得挺难——我生日那天好不容易打通了他事务所的电话，你知道吗，我话都没说完他就欠费停机了！”  
“什么呀？我怎么会给他添麻烦——天哪，莫里森，太不了解我了！你知道他以前……”  
她看见熟悉的旧旧的事务所，然后一下子就忘了自己要说什么。是但丁，没错；变老了一点点，还是很帅气，当然；在门口等披萨外卖，也很寻常。  
但是，但是——但丁身边那个，被他勾着肩的，看起来一脸臭屁的人是谁！  
是谁！！！  
但丁竟然对他笑得这么开心……帕蒂挂断电话，一闪身把自己藏进路边的小巷子里，扒着墙沿偷偷打量那个人：好高，很凶，不好惹。罕见的白发，和但丁一样……不过发胶抹得也太多了吧？为什么呀，难道是什么红墓市地下黑帮新流行？  
长得倒还可以。主要可能因为和但丁有点像。  
哼。帕蒂仔细评估了一下双方实力，觉得果然还是由自己陪着但丁等披萨比较合适。她昂首阔步地从藏身的小角落里踱出来，左脚差点绊着右脚。  
啊呀啊呀不管了！“但……但丁！”  
帕蒂眼睁睁地看着但丁的笑容像春天的融雪般消弭于无形。可恶。而且那个发胶男怎么还皱眉！可恶，对美少女怎么能摆出这种表情？！  
“那，那个——”她有点结巴，绝对不是因为被臭屁男盯得有一丝紧张，“好久不见！我来，嗯，找你玩……这位是？”  
但丁放开了揽着那只白头海雕肩膀的手，站直身体。帕蒂敏锐地发现有头愤怒的大鹅想悄悄把他的翅膀环上但丁的腰，结果被不着痕迹地拍开了。小女孩龙心大悦。  
“维吉尔，我哥哥。”  
哦，但丁讳莫如深的过往。帕蒂再次审视黑道大佬，哦不，维吉尔，从装逼大背头看到瞎讲究皮鞋，心中不忿，目光带刺。不顺眼，怎么看都不顺眼——她想起很久以前偶然听来的只言片语，蕾蒂也说，崔西也说。忘了你哥吧，两位姐姐循循善诱，苦口婆心：你看帕蒂多乖？  
就是，帕蒂多乖！  
“这位是帕蒂，是我的，嗯……”  
“准恋人！”  
但丁一副五雷轰顶的样子，维吉尔的脸黑得像锅底。  
“为什么？！”  
“什么为什么？不是说等我成年了要和我约会吗？”  
但丁张了张嘴，什么都没说。一大串复杂的心情波动被他呼进空气，消失在无言以对的黄昏里。在死一般的寂静中他的披萨送到了，快递员弱弱地问要把披萨放在哪里，被维吉尔和帕蒂的联合瞪视吓得差点儿把餐点打翻。  
外卖小哥逃跑的时候把车骑出了一个哆哆嗦嗦的S型。但丁生无可恋地目送他一骑绝尘地远去，此时他只想做那车后座保温箱里的一块披萨。

——

那个蓝汪汪的家伙到底哪里好？当天晚些时候，帕蒂蜷在她的小被窝里啃着指甲想。但丁以前都不怎么笑的，那是用三杯草莓圣代和一吨撒娇才能骗来的东西……  
幸好没做美甲。她怨念地换了只手继续啃。好讨厌，哪里都不好！  
维某某绝对心怀不轨。居心叵测，是的，谁家的哥哥会总是一副想要吻弟弟的样子？还同进同出，同吃同住，收拾披萨包装盒的动作都那么熟练！更别提那些书，精装的大部头或者深奥的诗集，是想让但丁觉得自己很有文化涵养吗？  
糟糕的是但丁丁看上去已经落入他的圈套了。她认得那种状态，在她那些热恋中的朋友身上经常能看到——明亮的眼睛和追随的视线，傻乎乎的微笑，意乱情迷的信号……  
可恶，可恶，可恶！那么好，那么帅气，那么温柔的世界第一好男人但丁丁，马上就要被她不认识的怪家伙搞到手了！  
被子被她蹬掉了，帕蒂嘟嘟囔囔地起身去捡。  
绝对不行，绝对不行！！！她不会输的，明天早上她就要证明，自己才是那个更会照顾但丁的人！

她比平时起晚了一点点。好吧，半个小时，或许。她懊恼地从床上翻身坐起，急匆匆地梳理缠结的金发。昨天晚上一直在咬牙切齿地盘算怎么踢走大鲨鱼，不知不觉就熬得有点晚，再加上舟车劳顿……  
不行啊帕蒂，这都是借口！她叼着发圈，迅速把凌乱的金发拢成马尾，简单地束在脑后，然后拿出赶早课的速度和气势边洗脸边刷牙同时挑衣服，在五分钟内收拾好自己冲出门外。  
烤面包的香气扑面而来。  
怎么可能！  
帕蒂三步并作两步闯到楼梯口，差点翻出扶手栏杆。  
真的，真的是那只白毛狮子在做早饭。他居然起得这么早，还认真上了发胶，到底有多喜欢发胶……煎培根的姿势勉强还算熟练，但不穿外套是什么意思，手臂肌肉漂亮也没必要这么秀吧。帕蒂不甘心地摸了摸自己的细胳膊，健身房会员卡被她扔在哪个角落里了？  
暴鲤龙听见她撞栏杆的巨响，回头给了她一瞥：“帕蒂。”  
与昨天相比，这一瞥足以称得上是和颜悦色了。这说明他根本不把自己放在眼里，帕蒂火冒三丈地想——但丁昨晚一定和他说了什么，才让他这么有恃无恐！  
“我是但丁的准女友，早餐应该我来做！”  
“下次吧。”背头鹅很平静地把培根盛出来，一点点气急的迹象都没有，“去叫你的准男友起床如何？”  
还算识相。帕蒂没再理他，转身径直跑向但丁的卧室。  
照理来说他应该早就醒了，恶魔猎人总是睡得很浅——但今天似乎是个例外。帕蒂的敲门和轻唤没得到任何回应，她把耳朵贴在门上，房间里边静悄悄的。  
“但丁？”她提高声音又喊了一声，按上门把，“我进来了哦！”  
帕蒂慢慢地推开门，慎重得像打开游戏关底的钻石宝箱。在柔和灿烂的晨光照拂下，她看见通关奖励但丁丁被很妥善地裹在被子里，正对着门安宁地睡着。  
唉唉唉，帅气的人，睡着的时候也这么好看。帕蒂在门口探头探脑地欣赏了一会帅哥，蹑手蹑脚地迈进房间接近床铺，现在只要……  
等一下，等一下。但丁脖子上这个红红的，这是，是——  
是吻痕吗？是吗，是的吧！  
什么，怎么会，那条蓝色脆脆鲨，二十四小时工作的中央空调，行走的生气emoji，臭屁界无冕之王，那个维维维，他怎么可以，怎么可以——  
但丁对即将爆发的小火山浑然不觉，他舒适地翻了个身，被子从他肩上往下滑了一点儿，露出光光的脊背。他什么都没穿。  
“但丁——！！！”

——

维吉尔赶到的时候场面一片混乱。  
金头发的小姑娘涨红了脸绕着房间团团转，表情扭曲，活像个忘带放大镜还丢了助手的侦探；但丁把自己裹得像个发酵的白面团，一边麻木地望着天花板，一边和帕蒂进行无意义拉锯式对话。具体而言，循环播放语音：不是你想的那样，是普通兄弟关系，没人强迫我，不是你想的那样……  
小姑娘第一时间发现了站在门口的头号情敌。帕蒂绕过床脚。帕蒂调整角度。帕蒂正在蓄力。  
“……维吉尔——！！！”  
维吉尔一把接住冲过来的小炮弹，借着对方的势头把她捞到门外，自己跨进房间关上门。  
维吉尔淡定地倚着被砸得砰砰响的门，看但丁手忙脚乱地穿衣服套裤子。  
“维吉尔，”但丁压低声音悄声责备，“不是说好的帮我隐瞒吗？”  
“你觉得能瞒多久？”  
拍门声停了，门外传来小女孩带着哭腔的愤怒大吼：“我就知道！！！”  
“帕蒂，帕蒂，”但丁急得冒了一头冷汗，袜子套反，脱下来重穿，“不是你想的那样！”  
“她不是小孩子了。”  
“别添乱！”  
“我十八了但丁！别想瞒我！”  
维吉尔看见但丁短暂地放空了一小会。他不会真以为那女孩儿昨天什么都没看出来吧？她应该早就猜到了，只是不愿承认而已，聪明姑娘有时也自欺欺人。  
但丁叹了口气，抓抓乱糟糟的白发，穿上大衣的动作相当凝重。他走过去，把维吉尔的外套怼到对方身上：“帕蒂，等会我会解——”  
一声闷响，维吉尔把他抵在门上亲吻。  
外边，帕蒂发出一声小小的短促尖叫，噔噔噔跑掉了。

——

这不是早餐桌。这是谈判桌。哦，有时候班主任把家长和孩子叫过来猛训一通，也是这个样子。  
但丁瞪着早餐，帕蒂瞪着但丁，前者瞪出了滑跪道歉的风采，后者的背景里有熊熊燃烧的小火苗。  
处于暴风眼中心的维吉尔作壁上观，事不关己地吃早餐。  
帕蒂前倾身体，手肘在桌面上支着，双手交叉扣紧，摆出一个质问的姿势，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着但丁。  
她说：  
“维吉尔，解释一下。”  
完了。但丁想，风雨欲来，乌云压境。  
“没什么好解释的，”维吉尔放下刀叉，“如你所见。”  
“什么，什么如我所见！”帕蒂怒气冲冲地跳起来，椅子被推到后头，发出的嘎吱声里都透着义愤填膺，“如我所见，你你，你抛弃过但丁丁！”  
“而且你，你长得太凶了！话太少了！书太多了！发型太蛰了！起太早了！这，那，培根煎太焦了！”帕蒂语无伦次，“就是，大魔王，不能，但丁丁！”  
“你有前科！我不能，我不允许——”帕蒂气急了，金豆豆正在夺眶而出，“我不，我怕你照顾不好但丁！”  
但丁弱弱地插话：“没有其实他挺好……”  
帕蒂气势如虹地打断他：“没和你讲话！！”  
但丁噤声。  
小女孩情绪激动，抹了把眼泪，手舞足蹈地训话：“你走得太久了，根本不了解他！”  
接着她开始发表演讲，巨细靡遗地描述了她的但丁丁的方方面面：从他最喜欢吃草莓圣代和披萨讲起，说到他逢赌必输，抓娃娃一个也抓不起来，陪他的那个要负责帮忙抓，再到性格太绅士，必须提防他被姐姐们刷爆卡，最后说他有时候会不开心，一定要每天亲亲他。  
维吉尔洗耳恭听，但丁以头抢地。帕蒂说的这些大体来讲是没错的(除了每天要亲亲这一条)，但八岁小小姑娘的视角自带糖果色滤镜，有些事情经过奇思妙想与岁月的妆点，如今听起来就有点儿莫名其妙的……粉红。  
维吉尔竟然还一副听得津津有味的样子，估计又在更新嘲讽但丁专用语料库。事情怎么会演变成这样，但丁绝望地与早餐面面相觑，只觉得自己的心正和它一起慢慢变凉。早知如此，就不该拔电话线。天道好轮回。  
漫长的十多分钟后，帕蒂终于来到了总结陈词阶段：“知道了吗！记住了吗？”  
维吉尔郑重地点点头，好像在憋笑，又好像没有：“每天都要亲亲他？”  
但丁从未如此想把自己埋进早餐盘子里。  
“对。这一条的核心是让但丁丁天天保持好心情，明白吗？”帕蒂很满意，气也消了，眼泪也收住了。她决定最后再放一波狠话：“如果，如果你欺负他，我就，嗯……”  
威胁一旦没有一气呵成，气势就会无可挽回地一落千丈。事实证明大魔王的弱点可不好找，帕蒂支支吾吾了半天也没说出个所以然来，只能尽量维持气鼓鼓的瞪视聊表怒意。  
“不会的。”  
“你保证？”  
“我保证。”  
帕蒂释然地叹了口气。她看看但丁，又看看维吉尔，再看看但丁，又有点想流眼泪。  
真不甘心，她想。可是他们看上去很好——但丁看上去很好。昨天晚上在事务所门口，他那种容光焕发的样子，发自内心的高兴的笑容，此前她从来没有见过。  
她绕过桌子，给了她的童年幻梦一个委委屈屈的拥抱，年轻姑娘的憧憬和忧虑一滴滴地落在他的肩膀上，洇开圆圆的深色痕迹。“如果他走了，”她趴在他耳边悄悄说，“你要来找我。不许喝酒。”  
但丁刚想回复，被帕蒂捂了下嘴阻止了。“不用回答我。”她说，慢慢地放开他，眼泪汪汪地最后瞪了一眼维吉尔，端起自己那份早餐跑掉了。  
楼上传来重重的关门的声响。紧接着，事务所陷入一片死寂。  
“她很担心你。”维吉尔不动声色地打破沉默，“不错的姑娘。”  
“她还是小孩子。”但丁仍然盯着自己那份早餐，就好像凉掉的吐司会开花似的，“有些话你可以……不必放在心上。”  
“说晚了。我已经作了很严肃的承诺。”维吉尔伸手，把对方过长的遮住眼睛的白发挑起来，别到耳后，“我保证不会离开，永远不会。”  
但丁眨了眨眼，给他一个有点儿迟钝的怔忡微笑。维吉尔的手指滑过他的下颌，在那儿，毛毛糙糙的胡子在前些天就被他亲手刮干净了：“你抓娃娃真的一个都抓不起来？”  
“……是吧。”  
“被别人刷爆卡？”  
“……有过。”  
“每天一个吻？”  
“……”  
维吉尔越过餐桌的一角去吻他，手指插进发间，温柔地摩挲着他的后脑。  
“要补齐之前的量，”在亲吻的间隙他说，“可能还得花点时间。”  
之后或许可以超量完成。说不定哦。

FIN.


End file.
